You Make Me Love You
by StephDee
Summary: A songfic tribute to the song 7 things. Will Mikan move on... or hold on? Which is the right choice? Will Natsume let her walk away? Who's the third party? Author plays as Gossip Girl in Chapter 2. Stay tuned! Read and Review! Thanks! Love you all! :


_**xxCrystaL MooNxx:**_Hey, I missed you all! So how's it going? Anyway, here's a songfic. Tribute to the song of 7 things. I want it to be something about the song. Well, honestly, I liked Miley's confidence about this song. So, hope you'll like it! :)

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER ONE---_**Fall To Pieces**

**Mikan's POV**

No, I will not look.

I won't look.

Why should I look at him?

But I can't stand it.

How can I resist him?

**End of POV**

Mikan just walked in the classroom. She usually greets everyone enthusiastically. But today, she's different and acting a little bit frustrated. Yuu and Nonoko greeted her but Mikan just gave a smudge. She's passing by Natsume's seat. She looks at him and saw him gazing at her while he holds his open manga. She quickly looks away and hardly stomps away to her seat in front.

"Are you okay?" Yuu asked in a really concerned look.

Mikan smiled anxiously. "Yeah." she replied.

* * *

Nonoko approached Anna in their seats in the back. "Hey," Anna said, "What do you think is up with her?"

"Maybe it's about what happened last week. You know... the part why Mikan didn't attend last Monday and Tuesday." Nonoko told her in a low tone.

"Oh, you mean... the part why Natsume is always cutting classes...?"

"That part!"

"Poor Mikan... She's really affected about their break up."

"Yeah..." Nonoko replied and Koko suddenly appeared and echoed her answer. The two girls giggled.

"She doesn't really want to be here right now. That's for sure!" Koko said to them.

Sumire come out from nowhere and joined the talk, "You're reading her mind?"

"Quite a bit. She's really more tactless today. But even if I don't read her mind... it's obvious that she just wants to disappear."

"Well, can you read Natsume's?"

"No. I'll be burned to death if I do that."

"Come on. I need the inside scoop for this gossip for all the Natsume-Ruka Fans Club."

"I'm not doing it, Sumire."

"Koko... this is serious business. We can be as rich as Hotaru if we sell this. I want to know this third party."

"You want to know who's the girl rumoured to be the third party??? NO WAY!"

"Then, fine!" she pouted. Natsume gave her a nasty shot which made all of them quiet, and said, "Be quiet. I don't want to hear any noise."

Silence filled the room. No one dared to challenge him. Mikan, thinking it's a very bossy thing to do, was annoyed by that. She HAD to speak up. So, she stood up and yelled, "You jerk! It doesn't mean your so popular and powerful you can boss everyone around. How vain are you?"

No one dared to interrupt or speak up. It's quite awkward. "When is Narumi-sensei going to come? He's probably late again due to the concert going on tonight. Where did Hotaru went?" Yuu thought

Ruka, who just came, told everyone to go out of the classroom for temporary. Everyone followed. Nobody wants to be in the heat of trouble. But some of the girls were curious,a little too much curious, about their relationship.

"I'm tired of your games. I don't know who's **insecure** between of us. Do you love me? Do you really love me? Do you still love me? Is it true you like her?" Mikan asked while tears fell from her eyes.

**In the hallway,**

The girls were eavesdropping. Some of the guys too. They filled the space on the door. "You mean, they're still not breaking up???"

"I thought they broke up?"

"Me either."

"Who told us that they were already broke up?"

Everyone glares at Sumire who stopped scribbling the gossips. She look nervously smiles, "I thought they were."

All the girls badly looks at her. "Hey," Koko called them, "Mikan is speaking again."

The girls gets back on what they're doing.

**In the classroom,**

"Speak up." Mikan said, "Why don't you speak up?"

Natsume stood up. He walks normally towards her. She looks at him and tells him to stop. He quickly holds her hand.

She struggles off and yells more loudly, "Get away. You and your friends are jerks! You don't know it hurts. You just don't know..."

He lets go her hand but quickly grabs her head by his chest.

"I know it hurts." he said carefully in a low tone.

**In the hallway,**

The class was in a big fuss on the door. They want to stuck their ears there and hear every word they say.

"Hey I can't hear them anymore."

"Natsume is finally speaking."

"I can't hear him."

"Hey," Yuu tries to settle them down, not trying to knock off the door, "Don't make such a commotion. You might interrupt their conversation."

**In the classroom,**

"Do you think you're the only one who's badly hurt?" Natsume said near to her ear. She cries.

"If you can just hear my heart..." Natsume added, "it screams for you."

Natsume, then, hugs her completely.

**Mikan's POV**

Why is it every-time he talks to me,

I can't speak?

...when every-time he walks away,

my hearts falls apart?

And why is it every-time he's near,

I can't fight back the feeling?

He makes me love him again.

I hate it.

**End of POV**

In a matter of seconds, their classmates crashed inside.

No one saw what happened. All they saw was Natsume was walking away from Mikan.

And Mikan... was crying on the floor.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Please rate me 1-5. Give me reviews if it's corny, too dramatic, outstanding, out of the ordinary, etc. whatever.

Why? Well, I just want to be a good writer... and present myself as one of the greatest songfic writers. XP

Thanks a lot!


End file.
